narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Home Sweet Home
Home Sweet Home, performed by Yuki Isoya, is the ending theme of Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. Lyrics Rōmaji Aruki tsukarete furidasu ame Tsukami soko neta usagi o otte Anata no me wa suki tooru Kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu Watashi o yonde yonde Koko ni iru no yo Doko e yukeba yukeba mitasareru no Uchi e kaero asu ni nareba Daijoubu tte waratte iru kana Namae o yonde yonde dakishimeru yo Omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro Tarinai tokoro o anata ga umete kureta Kanashii kimochi datte sa sugu wasurerareta kara Kowakunai yo Uso o tsuite kōkai shite Watashi wa itsuka otona ni natta Haji o kaite ase o kaite Soredemo odori tsudzukeru riyū Tamashii kogashite kogashite sakenderu yo Hiraite ikeba ikeba sukuwareru no Uchi e kaero shiroi usagi Tsuki no ura de aimashō Kaerou asu ni nareba Hadashi de waratte iru kara Watashi wa yonde yonde dakishimeru yo Omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro Aruki tsukarete furidasu ame Tsukami soko neta usagi o otte Anata no me wa suki tooru Kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu Namae o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo Kokoro ni ieba Ieba mitasareru no Kanji 歩きつかれて　ふりだす雨 つかみそこねた　うさぎを追って あなたの目は　透きとおる 暗い　海の底で　息をしている水 わたしを呼んで　呼んで ここにいるよ どこへ行けば　行けば 満たされるの？ 家へ帰ろう　明日になれば 大丈夫って笑っているかな 名前を呼んで　呼んで 抱きしめるよ 思い出して　目を閉じて 幼い頃 足りないところを　あなたが　うめてくれた 哀しい気持ちだってさ　すぐ忘れられたから こわくないよ うそをついて　後悔して わたしは　いつか　大人になった 恥をかいて　汗をかいて それでも踊り続ける　理由 魂　焦がして　焦がして　叫んでるよ 開いていけば　いけば　救われるの 家へ帰ろう　白いうさぎ 月の裏で逢いましょう 帰ろう　明日になれば はだしで　笑っているから わたしを呼んで　呼んで　抱きしめるよ 思い出して　目を閉じて　幼い頃 歩きつかれて　ふりだす雨 つかみそこねた　うさぎを追って あなたの目は　透きとおる 暗い　海の底で　息をしている水 名前を呼んで　呼んで ここにいるよ 心に言えば　言えば　満たされるの English Getting tired of walking, the rain that began to fall I chase after the rabbit I couldn't catch Your eyes are like the clear water Breathing deep down in the ocean Call me, call me, I'm here Where can I go, to where, so that I'm satisfied? Let's go home, when tomorrow comes Will I be laughing saying that it's all ok? Call my name, call me, I'll embrace you So close your eyes and remember those innocent times You filled the parts I lacked in Because I was able to forget even sad feelings I'm not afraid Lying, and regretting that I became an adult someday Getting humiliated, sweating But the reason for me to continue dancing Is burning, burning my soul and screams If I continue, continue to open it I can be saved Let's go home, let's meet Behind the moon, white rabbit Let's return, when tomorrow comes I'll be laughing barefeet I'll call, call and embrace it So close your eyes and remember those innocent times Getting tired of walking, the rain that began to fall I chase after the rabbit I couldn't catch Your eyes are like the clear water Breathing deep down in the ocean Call my name, call me because I'm here If I tell, tell my heart I'll be fulfilled Category:Songs